Ex-Wife 2
by briwd
Summary: Tony DiNozzo and the rest of NCIS's Washington, D.C.-based Major Case Response Team finally discover who Leroy Jethro Gibbs' 'second ex-wife' is. G.I. Joe continuity based on the 1980s Marvel Comics series. Story takes place after NCIS Season 11, episode 10. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Saturday morning**  
**Navy Yard, Washington, D.C.**  
**NCIS Headquarters**

It was a Sunday morning, and Tim McGee would have rather stayed in bed.

"There goes my day off," he muttered, walking out of the elevator with a coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other.

Something was going on: he got a mysterious text from Tony DiNozzo at 5 a.m., telling him to be at the Navy Yard ASAP. A series of texts and a phone call convinced McGee that Tony was on the level, although DiNozzo said he could only discuss it in person, and that it had to be at NCIS.

And, he could not, under any circumstances, call Gibbs.

Going by the very excited and slightly concerned tone in Tony's voice, McGee decided something hinky was up.

Tony wasn't much of a conspiracy theorist - aside from his rant about advanced technology leading to something like SkyNet from the Terminator movies - so whatever had him eager to talk had to be important in his mind.

To McGee's surprise, Ellie Bishop - the NSA agent now working with the team - had beat him to the squadroom. She sat, Indian-style, on the desk that previously belonged to Kate Todd and Ziva David, working on her laptop and munching on a donut.

"Morning, Tim," she said; McGee waved and grunted to her, then threw his bag behind his desk before walking back to her with the bag of donuts.

"I forgot; you guys don't do greetings," she said, eyes on her laptop's screen.

"We do _donuts_," Tim replied. "_And_ showing up at work an hour early when the senior agent has something he can't talk about on the phone...looks like you got a text yourself."

"Yeah," Bishop said, reaching for a chocolate donut. "You know what's going on? Tony wouldn't say a _thing_. Sounded really excited with a hint of concern, at the same time."

"You _too_?" McGee replied, drinking from his coffee cup and eating a donut.

"And me _three_."

McGee and Bishop looked up to see Abby Sciuto, wearing her white lab coat and looking very, very tired.

"Tony said this was big and that I should be here, _now_," Abby said, looking half-asleep. "He sounded scared, and excited. And swore he'd bring me a Caf!-Pow."

McGee held the bag of donuts for Abby, who took the bag for herself. "Haven't even eaten breakfast," she half-muttered, reaching for the first donut she could find.

"And why not tell Gibbs?" Abby asked. "...he's not in _trouble_, is he? Tony _said_ he wasn't. But I'm not sure that's what he really meant-"

"Abby, I asked him the same thing," McGee said. "Tony swears Gibbs isn't in trouble of any kind."

"But he did say for us to be here, and _now_," Bishop countered. "You don't think this has anything to do with Diane and Fornell - or their daughter?"

"The guy who kidnapped Emily's in jail and staying there for a long, long time," McGee replied, before pulling out his iPhone. "I'm going to text Tony again. Ask him where on earth he is-"

McGee didn't need to text DiNozzo. A moment later, the elevator dinged, and the senior agent walked off, with four coffees and a box in one hand, a Caf!-Pow in the other, and wearing a very stuffed backpack.

"Ladies and McGentleman, thank you for showing up," announced Tony, smiling and appearing to all three as if he was about to make the announcement of the century.

"Tony. You better have a damn good reason to wake us all up so early - and you better have an explanation as to why we're not supposed to tell _Gibbs_," McGee told him.

"And if Gibbs is in _trouble_," Bishop followed.

"And you better _tell_ us if he's in trouble," Abby said, snatching the Caf!-Pow 64-ounce cup from Tony's hand.

"Relax, everyone," Tony said. "Grab yourself a bagel and some coffee. There's a good reason why Gibbs isn't in on this and a better reason why we're meeting here and not my apartment."

"It's 6:30 in the _morning_, Tony," McGee complained. "Gibbs I understand. _You_ hate getting up this early as much as _we_ do-"

"I _understand_, McGrumpy, believe it or not," Tony replied. "There's a rhyme and reason as to this clandestine meeting-"

"Then spit it out," Abby said, leaning on the front of Bishop's desk. "Gibbs is gonna show up soon."

"I know," Tony answered. "This stays between _us_."

"_What_ stays between us?" Bishop interjected. "And what's in your backpack? That thing is _stuffed_-"

"Yeah, probably full of paper," McGee said, picking up the backpack Tony had dropped onto the carpet. "Doesn't feel like there are any bricks or weapons in here."

"Gimme that," Tony shot back, snatching the backpack from McGee. "Tim...Ellie...Abby...what is in this backpack is the result of two days and seven hours of secret, undercover work by yours truly."

"What kind of undercover work?" McGee retorted. "And have you even gotten any sleep?"

"Been up since the night before, McNosy-"

"You didn't sleep?" Bishop asked. "That's not good for your health-"

"Darn right it isn't," Abby interrupted. "You're not losing sleep over-"

"No, Abs, I'm not losing sleep over our favorite Israeli Ninja," Tony retorted, before pulling out a flash drive. "Tim. Put this into your computer, put it up on the monitor. We're wasting time."

"What _is_ this?" McGee asked; Tony gave him a glare.

"We're wasting _time_, Tim," Tony said. "This is not something you want the Great White to walk in on. Nor that other guy."

"_What _other guy?" Bishop asked, as McGee shrugged and put the flash drive into the USB port on his PC.

"Click the picture thingie, McJay-Peg" Tony said.

"'Picture thingie'? That what you call the .jpeg file on here?"

"Yeah. Jay-Peg. And hurry."

Tim clicked the .jpeg file - the only file on the flash drive - and his eyes went wide.

"McGee? What is it?" Abby said, concerned over Tim's reaction.

McGee sent the .jpeg file to the main monitor.

"Tony," Abby said. "That's...are those Gibbs's ex-wives?"

It was the same graphic Bishop saw the other day with Tony and McGee, after the team learned that Tobias Fornell and ex-wife #1 - Diane Gibbs Fornell Sterling - were back together. It was Tony and McGee's way of filling Bishop in on the backstory behind Gibbs' three ex-wives.

Only then, the space for ex-wife #2 was blank; Tony said he knew nothing about her.

Now? It was filled. With the image of an attractive, military-esque redhead.

"She," Tony said, pointing to the mugshot of the woman between Diane and ex-wife #3, Stephanie Flynn, "is the subject of the morning. The _Holy Grail_ of NCISdom."

McGee, Abby and Bishop walked up to the monitor and stared at the photo.

"Holy Grail?" McGee finally said. "Tony. Who _is_ this lady?"

"And is this a _joke_?" Abby interjected.

"I _promise_ you, this is no joke," Tony said. "I promise you, she is _real_. She was the second ex-wife of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The woman we have, heretofore, known nothing about until _now_."

Tony stood there grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Well, who is she," Bishop asked, curious and without a hint of annoyance - unlike McGee and Abby, both of whom were becoming more annoyed by the moment.

"She," Tony said, triumphantly, "is _Shana M. O'Hara_."

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Shana M. O'Hara. And, as you will soon discover, via these handy reports and notes in my overstuffed backpack, the former Shana M. O'Hara Gibbs has quite the history."

Bishop rushed back to her laptop, and frantically began pulling up records; while Tony prepared whatever presentation he planned for his audience, Abby and McGee noted the look on Bishop's face, and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm telling you, you can't make any of this up," Tony said with glee. "What you heard about Diane, and Stephanie, the alimony, the nine-iron, is nothing - _NOTHING_, I say - compared to what Ms. O'Hara Gibbs has-"

"Tony. This is _classified_. _She's_ classified," Bishop abruptly said.

"No. She's ex-wife_ numero dos_," Tony said, not following the NSA agent's lead. "_Not_ classified."

"_Yes_, classified," Bishop replied, pulling up a redacted file on her laptop. "She's classified. Her _existence_ is classified. You, me, us, we're not supposed to _know_ about her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MTAC**

Tony quickly asserted control, all the while wondering if the Christmas gift he thought dropped in his lap really was something very different - and way, way bigger - than he could have imagined.

With only the four of them and two techies in the vast MTAC room this early on a Saturday, DiNozzo determined he would tell his story straight up. The stories he was told about ex-wife Number Two's exploits would have to wait.

Meanwhile, Bishop was emailing and texting her supervisors at NSA, trying to get clearance in regards to two files she thought had special significance to this case.

Tony hoped that Bishop was indeed blowing this way out of proportion, and that this would be as he intended: the motherlode of Gibbs History Tony hoped to surprise his teammates with.

He knew, however, that Bishop didn't misunderstand things, blow things out of proportion, nor buy into conspiracy theories. The look on her face when she saw Shana O'Hara's portrait suggested they may have stumbled onto something huge.

"Tony?" Abby said. "Gibbs will be here soon-"

_One thing at a time,_ Tony thought to himself. _Tell them how he got this...intel...then see what Bishop finds out from the NSA._

_Then worry about Gibbs and Vance and whomever might be behind this._

"Just tell us how you got that .jpeg file and those papers," McGee said.

Tony told them that, two weeks before, he ordered a pizza and settled down to watch a rental. His doorbell rang, and he opened the door to see...

"A big, older guy, probably in his fifties but built like a rock," Tony explained. "Looked a little bit like Captain America, Steve Rogers, from the _Avengers_ movie, if Chris Evans was a few decades older. Gave me the pizza, and wouldn't accept my money. Then he held up an Army CID badge, referred to me as Agent DiNozzo, then asked if he could come in."

"Did he have a name?" McGee said.

"Conrad Hauser, First Sergeant, U.S. Army, retired," Tony replied, as Bishop continued typing away. "Said I could call him Duke. Like John Wayne."

As Tony and 'Duke' talked, the topic of conversation turned to Gibbs; Duke, Tony said, claimed to know Gibbs from a joint Army/Marine mission during Desert Storm. Duke said he lost track of 'Gunny' before reconnecting with him when Army CID worked a case with NIS.

"He met Mike Franks, when Gibbs was Mike's probie," Tony continued. "Cased involved an Army sergeant and a Navy petty officer selling drugs. After solving the case, Gibbs and Duke kept in touch. Some years later, they went out for drinks - I asked him twice to verify that-"

"Why?" Bishop.

"Gibbs doesn't go to bars, Ellie," McGee said.

"The old man usually drinks alone, in his basement," Tony clarified. "Duke told me they usually drank down in his basement - this time, though, he asked him to go to a bar to meet some of his old military friends, mostly Army, some from the other branches. That's where they ran into Duke's ex."

"Ms. O'Hara," McGee said.

"Yep," Tony said. "Called her 'Scarlett', two t's at the end. Gibbs was on the rebound from Diane, took an interest in Scarlett, they end up dating, then got hitched. No happily ever after, or we'd all know Shana M. O'Hara Gibbs."

"This their wedding photo?" Abby said, holding a picture of Gibbs in a tuxedo, and Shana O'Hara in a white gown. Tony nodded; Bishop asked if there were more photos. There were four more, two of Gibbs and O'Hara at a picnic, one of she and Duke at the same picnic, and one of her in an Army JAG uniform.

"She's really pretty," Abby said. "I wonder why it didn't work out."

"You _wonder_?...Same reasons he and Diane, and he and Stephanie Flynn didn't work out," Tony said. "They were too incompatible. Duke verified the story Gibbs told me about her splitting his - Gibbs - head open with a seven-iron after an argument."

"She looks like she could take his head off if she wanted," McGee observed. "Looking at these photos, she's packing some serious muscle."

"Duke told me she was trained in Tae Kwon Do, liked to work out, passed Ranger training with flying colors," Tony offered.

"So what did he say her background was?" Bishop asked, then clarified herself. "Where was she born and raised, college degree if any, military service-"

"The official story, according to First Sergeant Conrad Hauser, aka Duke, on 'Scarlett' O'Hara - is: Shana M. O'Hara, mid-fifties, born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. Graduated from law school, University of Georgia, summa cum laude, before entering the Army. Rose to the rank of Master Sergeant, later joined the Army Judge Advocate General Corps in Washington."

"And where is she now?" Bishop asked, looking at two emails on her screen.

"The book is she's retired, living a life of luxury in Tahiti."

"And the marital records check out?" McGee asked, as Bishop looked up from her screen, and back at the big monitor. "Checked the marriage license and divorce papers myself," Tony replied.

Bishop stood up, placed her laptop on a nearby desk, then grabbed a powdered donut from the bag of donuts Abby was still holding, and walked to MTAC's big screen; she looked back and forth between her laptop and O'Hara's mugshot.

"What is it about those donuts?" Abby asked.

"It's like her superpower," Tony interjected. "Food and super memory-"

"I _heard_ that," Bishop stated. "I was eating a powered donut when I came across a classified report, a year and a half ago," Bishop said, pointing to her laptop. "The file on the left is the report I read."

Tony, McGee and Abby looked over her shoulder.

"It's a heavily redacted report on a super, super secret classified task force involving every branch of the military," Bishop explained. "An elite team of highly-trained agents from each branch, put together to work counter-terrorist ops. It was formed in the early 1980s and was active until at least a few years past 9/11."

"A secret special ops team...that 'Scarlett' O'Hara up there maybe was involved with?" Tony mused; Bishop nodded.

"First Sergeant America Duke didn't say anything about that," Tony said.

"He wouldn't," Bishop said. "Need to know basis."

"Bishop, what is - was - this woman and that Duke guy mixed up in?" McGee interjected.

"Who did they fight? Why haven't we heard of them?" Abby asked.

"We haven't heard of them because they're classified," Bishop replied, "and they fought primarily a terrorist group, independent of any countries or other known terrorist groups like al-Qaeda."

McGee flipped through the PDF file on the left hand side of Bishop's laptop screen. "There's a lot of blacked-out text here," he said. "I'm surprised you were able to get anything out of it."

"I read through all 516 pages of it, although there were, maybe, 150 pages of readable material," Bishop continued. "This group the task force was trained to fight was seen to represent a significant threat to national security. And here's the thing: they kept all of it secret."

"Secret?" Tony.

"Out of the media, out of any official military or government records," Bishop explained. "Whomever this task force fought, they were finally beaten down sometime in the late nineties. I remember references to some sort of actions in Iraq and Afghanistan after 9/11, then the record ends."

"So we don't know what happened after that, or even if it's still active," McGee said. "Do we know what happened to the people?"

Bishop looked up, again, from her laptop. "Remember when Tony said he was told she was retired in Tahiti? That's a code word."

"Whose code word?" McGee.

"Code word for what?" Abby.

"Wait...you're suggesting Tahiti isn't really Tahiti?" Tony.

"Exactly," Bishop answered. "In the report I read, Tahiti was code for participating agents in an elite task force who came to the end of life, as far as their usability in the field was concerned. There was so much blacked out material regarding 'Tahiti' I couldn't tell where it is and what they end up doing."

"So for all we know it could be a super secret spy retirement village, or a beach on some deserted island," Tony said to Bishop. "What's the file on the right side of your screen?"

"The form I had to sign when it was discovered I had found the file," Bishop said. "An Army General, in a wheelchair, read me the riot act. Made me read the form, made me sign it in triplicate, and made me swear never to even _speak_ of it again if it didn't come up in the course of my job."

"Which it _did_, when I dragged you all here this morning and had McGee put that photo up on the monitor," Tony said.

"Did Duke give you the flash drive?" Bishop asked; Tony nodded. "Then perhaps he's reaching out to us."

"Reaching _out_?" Abby asked. "They _want_ us to know about them?"

"Why would we know plenty about Diane Fornell and Stephanie Flynn but nothing about Shana O'Hara?" Tony mused. "I tried from time to time to find out any information about Gibbs' second ex-wife, and I know McGee and Ziva tried at least once to uncover information about ex-wife number two and got nowhere...I backed down the last time after Gibbs caught me, so I dropped it."

"Any records we found had her named blacked out or listed as 'Jane Doe' or 'Jane Smith'," McGee followed. "Gibbs made it clear we didn't need to pursue it and we dropped the matter...Bishop, you're suggesting these people - whoever they are - are 'reaching out' to us?"

"Yeah," Bishop said. "Here's _why_. If this was what I think it is, they wouldn't want anyone to know about them unless it was a need to know basis. Gibbs would be the most likely among us to qualify for that-"

"-and he would keep their secrets if it was in the interest of national security," Tony finished. "Otherwise, the government would hide them - they'd hide themselves - from anyone who didn't need to know about them."

"You don't find _them_; they find _you_," McGee said.

"I wonder what was so big that they had to hide themselves from the public," Abby said. "_Ohmigod_. If Gibbs is involved in this. Maybe he was part of their team-"

"I did see a list of portraits of team members from the original file," Bishop said. "27. Gibbs wasn't among them."

"But he married one of them," Tony said. "I met that Duke guy twice afterwards. Once at a 7-Eleven. The final time behind a Taco Bell in Fairfax, where he gave me those papers, at the drive-thru. Said it would answer all my questions about ex-wife number two."

"What else can you find out from NSA, Bishop?" McGee.

"This was easier than I expected, but anything else might be like pulling teeth-" Bishop.

"See what you can find out, Bishop," Tony said. "Abs. His fingerprints are all over the folder. Run them through every database you can. I also saw a hair in those papers; run it and see if you can get some kind of ID off it. Tim, recheck Gibbs' marriage and divorce records, any financials in between, I'll check to see if she really does have a law degree from the University of Georgia-"

Tony noticed McGee, Bishop and Abby looking back towards the entrance/exit door. _Boss?_

_No. Vance._

"Looks like you've got a _busy_ day in store," said Leon Vance, the NCIS director. "Before you start, I need to read you into a few things, as top secret as it gets."

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs' townhouse**

Gibbs knew all about First Sgt. Hauser's visits with Tony, and discussed them at length with Vance after Gibbs, McGee and Fornell found the bastard who kidnapped Fornell and Diane's daughter, Emily.

Vance told him to get to the Navy Yard as soon as he could, but Gibbs had something to take care of at home first.

From down in the basement, he heard the front door open, and continued hammering on his latest project.

A few moments later, a striking redheaded woman - athletic, well-built, and looking two decades younger than her age - walked down the stairs, holding two hot paper cups of black coffee.

"I thought you probably had eaten breakfast by now," Shana O'Hara Hauser said. "Figured you couldn't turn down coffee."

"Never could," Gibbs said as she handed him the cup. "At least _one_ thing we had in common."

"You always said I had more Marine in me than Army," replied 'Scarlett'. "Gonna take me to work to meet your kids?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied. "Figured we'd _talk_ first."

"Talk or _grunt_?"

Gibbs chuckled. "_Talk_. It's been a while, Shana."

"_Too_ long."

"Yeah. Too long...and Vance has something to say to the 'kids' first."

Scarlett smiled. "Hawk told me he had quite a bit to 'say' to that Ellie girl a couple of years ago. And Duke had a bit to say to your senior agent...Jethro. You sure we can _trust_ them with this?"

Gibbs took a couple of drinks from his coffee, and twirled a screwdriver in his hands.

"Yeah. You trust me, you can trust _them_. Ducky and Palmer, too."

"I hope so," Scarlett replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**NCIS Headquarters**  
**Director Leon Vance's office**

After an hour of debriefing from Director Vance, Gibbs' team sat at the conference table in Vance's office, trying to make sense of what they had just been told.

Four men and two women were read in on a secret joint task force that went way, way under the radar for over two decades - and the center of perhaps the biggest and craziest covert op in their country's history.

_Special Counter-Terrorist Unit Delta_, code-named G.I. Joe, was authorized by President Reagan in 1982 to fight a fast-rising independent terrorist organization connected neither to the Eastern Bloc nor to groups like the PLO. The task force eventually ended the threat in the late 1990s, and lasted through the early years of the war in Iraq. "G.I. Joe" encompassed all branches of the military, supplemented by members of special forces units from U.S. allies.

The most distinctive trait of this elite task force was its members' unique, and colorful, code names and uniforms, reflecting their skills and personalities.

The organization G.I. Joe was tasked to take down - Cobra Command - was just as colorful and well-trained. It collapsed from within, torn apart by internal power struggles.

"They kept everything secret for 20 years," Vance explained. "Any battle or skirmish that got out to the public was subject to misinformation; if the public knew half of what went on, there would have been a mass panic. The enemy wouldn't have had to do anything to destablize the country; the people would have done it _for_ them."

"And this...Cobra group, is gone?" McGee replied.

"Completely," Vance said.

After Vance told Abby that the team was to stay in his office, she asked him where Gibbs was, if he was alright, if he was involved.

"He's on his way in, he's fine, and no," Vance replied. "Gibbs met her after the Cobra organization was dismantled."

**Leroy Jethro Gibbs' home**

Gibbs held open the driver's door of his sedan for Shana O'Hara; she declined to step in, looking down the street. A few moments later, a pickup truck pulled into an empty space three houses down.

A tall, well-built, older man with a blonde crewcut stepped out and walked in their direction.

"You're _early_, Duke," Gibbs said to him.

"Thought I was right on _time_, Gunny," replied 'Duke', aka Conrad Hauser. "Scarlett, good to see you again."

Scarlett went over to Duke and embraced her ex-husband tight.

"Hug me too much longer and ol' Snake-Eyes will kick my ass," Duke quipped, as he hugged his ex-wife #1. "And Gunny here's getting cold."

"Not worried about myself," Gibbs joked, standing next to the driver's door. "Worried about my coffee."

"Ahhhh," Scarlett remarked as she and Duke broke the hug. "Nothing worse than cold coffee."

"Yeah there is," Duke corrected, as he reached for the paper cup of black coffee Gibbs made for him. "Coffee with cream and sugar."

All three chuckled, stepping into Gibbs' sedan, which pulled out of his driveway and made its trip to the Navy Yard.

**Navy Yard, Vance's office**

"John Rambo. The Expendables. Tony Stark. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Jack Bauer, Arnold Schwarzenegger as John Matrix in Commando and as the Terminator. Demi Moore as G.I. Jane. ALL in the same movie and ALL in real life, together, joining forces to fight the ultimate terrorist threat!"

Tony DiNozzo quickly moved into rare form after Vance left them in the office, throwing out movie references left and right.

"This is the ultimate military superhero summer blockbuster movie," Tony continued, as McGee rolled his eyes.

"Snake-Eyes, Lady Jaye, Rock 'n Roll, Stalker, Cover Girl, Gung-Ho, Blowtorch, Roadblock and dozens of others," Bishop said, looking at one of the group photos Vance allowed the team to look at.

"It's like a cartoon," said Jimmy Palmer. "Something out of Marvel Comics."

"This is all too real, apparently, Mr. Palmer," said Ducky Mallard. "I've never heard of anything _quite_ like it, in real life. I suppose that the closest analogy would be the case NCIS investigated a couple of years ago involving the local costumed vigilantes."

"Exactly what I was _thinking_, Ducky!" Abby squealed. "It's one of the coolest things I've ever seen here...anybody _else_?"

Bishop and Palmer nodded, McGee shrugged, and Tony said yes.

"Speechless, Duck?" Tony said.

"I have to admit, I am _baffled_ by this," Ducky admitted. "Almost as much as I am intrigued by Jethro's involvement with this group."

The team looked at the photos again, allegedly from the mid 1980s.

All of the task force members looked to be in their twenties or early thirties, except for Abernathy, who looked to be 40ish. The members currently were as old as Gibbs or 5 to 10 years younger, while 'Hawk' was nearing retirement age.

"I gotta say...either this is the greatest covert op in history, or the greatest April Fool's trick anyone's ever pulled on us," Tony finally said. "And April 1st isn't for another three months-"

"I don't think this is an April Fools joke, Tony," Bishop said.

"Duly noted, Bishop, although the military Village People motif is a nice touch. Indian, Cowboy, guy with a mustache, sailor...and some really, really hot chicks. Including Mrs. Gibbs the third," Tony followed.

"Some really hot guys, too," Abby said. "What did Scarlett do in this group?"

"Same thing as the rest of those real-life super heroes," McGee said. "Working for the government, fighting real-life super villain terrorists."

The door to the office opened; Vance came in, followed by Gibbs, Scarlett and Duke.

"First Sgt. Hauser; Master Sgt. O'Hara. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the team," Vance said; after introductions were made - and a reintroduction, in regards to Tony and Duke - DiNozzo stepped forward.

"I have a million questions," Tony said.

Gibbs swiftly stepped into Tony's line of sight.

"You get _three_, DiNozzo."

Tony reconsidered his first, second and third questions.

"There's one thing that I can't get off my mind," Tony said to Scarlett. "Did you _really_ split the boss's head open with a seven-iron?"

Tony awaited the headslap that Gibbs opted to withhold.

"Yep," she replied. "But Jethro's head was way too thick for it to do any damage - or any good."

Scarlett chuckled, Tony grinned, and Gibbs smiled - and the rest of his team got to know Ex Wife #2, and her other ex-husband, a bit more.

**THE END**


End file.
